The alter of the ancients
by Antewazes Hadz
Summary: Inspired by the war of the ancient series by Richard A. Knaak and war craft 3...The time is messed again...and the humans of the future will return to join the ancients in their epic war against the burning legion... But the burning legion aren't the only ones who threaten the safety of the world nor the old gods only The world will be threaten by the master of the times..Nozdormu
1. Chapter 1

Northland...once called the roof of the world...now turned to be the source of a terrible evil that threats the whole world...  
The scourge...the restless undead beasts commanded by the dreadlord Malganis...  
Or so it seemed to be...  
Or so he thought...  
This land was a light forsaken land...only covered with cold and snow...  
And death...  
Cold always gave a symbol of death...dead bodies always turn to be cold, empty of life...  
But no longer it was empty of life...  
No longer will he leaves the scourge and their master toy with his kingdom and his people...  
They must be destroyed...  
And he must have his revenge...  
Despite the great cold, sweat was there on the prince forehead...  
But it wasn't only the battle that he was fighting in with his men against the dead...  
His thoughts weren't good ones and just as he was bringing down his war hammer, the light vengeance, on one of the countless ghouls they were dealing with did a bad image of memory passed within his mind...  
An image of boy...being murdered...  
by his own hands...  
Prince Arthas gritted his teeth with anger and his hammer glowed as if it felt his rage as he swayed it on another nearby ghoul, breaking down his bones...  
And then Prince Arthas, the crown prince of Lordaeron, paused for some moments of thought  
He wasn't wrong, Arthas told himself...He had to do it...He had to purge the city...  
They were wrong...  
His thoughts froze as some screams reached his ears and there he shook himself and moved his eyes to the source of screams...  
An abomination was there tearing some of his men of the first lines down...  
And then it was making its way to him..  
A soldier, a simple footmen, tried to block its way and defend his prince...only to have a hook damaging his mid section and cleaver cutting of his throat...  
A scene that would have enraged the prince and push him to immediately take revenge for the poor soldier...  
But all what he did now was staring coldly at the abomination and wait till it come for him without showing any emotion for the fallen warrior...  
He frowned as he began to sniff ill smell coming from the opened gut of the abomination which got close him without being opposed since the soldiers were also busy trying to keep their own live...  
The prince thought to raise his hammer but then he thought of another thing...  
He thought of a prayer...to the holy light...something he didn't do from a long time since he came to Northland...  
The prince began to murmur a prayer...not an emotional one but it was enough for him to call the light aid again in any mood he was in...  
And then his hand glowed, some light appearing to be covering it out of now source...and to the prince surprise the light didn't abandon him after all..  
Yet he wasn't going to thank to light...  
He just needed it and he will just use it...  
Just as the abomination was so close, while raising his cleaver, did the prince raise his hand...  
A powerful beam of holy light flashed into the undead eyes and body and the creature screamed in pain as it covered its eyes...  
However it wasn't enough as the creature hoped, if it had any feelings of hope, as the holy was burning its whole body...  
And just moments later the creature collapsed down, burned with the sear light...  
Only then did the prince lower his hand as he moved his eyes...checking the battle in front of him...  
The combined force of his men and Muradin's dwarves was doing their best to hold the lines..  
yet still some lines showed leakage which was the reason why he had to face some ghouls and an abomination before even being at the first lines...  
Muradin was there however...the powerful dwarf was handling three footmen skeleton by himself without much effort...  
The prince checked the left line...which was barely held by some group of footmen and knights, led by his right hand captain Falric...  
The prince kept his eyes focused for sometime on that side...one knight was already falling from its war horse as some ghouls took the opportunity to tear down his flesh...  
Other soldier was having a hook around his neck and was being dragged towards another abomination, waiting for its prey...  
The man fought desperately, as best as he can...  
Ironically the mindless ghouls didn't interfere...seeming to understand that the man was just a prey to their fellow and so leaving him to face his fate...  
Failing to resist the shear force the man held the chain with one hand and with the other hand raised his sword before cutting the chain down...  
He was free...  
However he went far astray in resisting the hook and cutting the chain down to realize that he was just standing in front of his hunter...  
The abomination didn't waste any time to cleave his neck, separating it from his body...  
Only then did captain Falric turned to face the prince...  
"Prince Arthas" shouted the captain in panic "We may need some help and your presence here...just to raise our men morale"  
The prince kept staring at him coldly...just as another skeleton guard near his captain aiming its sword to his heart...  
Just in the last moment did the captain notice and quickly pushed himself aside...evading a death blow but failing to evade a wound in his arm...  
The captain screamed...a scream that would have alerted the prince and moved him to defend his loyal right hand and save him from any threat that opposed...  
Yet still he remained their standing eying his captain coldly, who kept fighting back, as a voice came out of his memory into his mind  
"What's happening to you Arthas, is vengeance all what's so important to you?"  
The prince eyes lit with fury...his whole mind blowing from what ever thoughts, memories that kept haunting him...even in the middle of the battle...  
Gripping his hammer hard...the hammer itself glowed with a powerful light...  
And with that the prince skipped a powerful roar as he raised his hammer before hitting the icy ground hard sending a shock wave that reached an opened gap in the let side and sent the undead minions filling the gap into the air with their bodies burning with the fury of the holy light...  
Or perhaps it was the fury of the prince himself...who began moving towards his captain who finally succeeded in bringing down his undead enemy...  
The captain turned to face the prince again...apparently he as well was having sweat covering his face as he moved his hand across his forehead sweeping some sweat from it...  
"Prince Arthas?"said the weary captain...uncertain how to respond to the prince cold stare and his quick rescue of the left side from that gap that partially split their forces apart...  
"Captain...I am going after Frostmourne" said the prince with a cold tone that resembled his cold expression that buried mixed emotions under it "And I am taking Muradin with me"  
The statement stunned the captain "But my prince...we need you here..who will be in charge then"  
"You will be in charge captain" said the prince coldly not paying attention to the captain's fears "Along with captain Marwyn and captain Luc Valonforth...you have already fought the undead and drove them back with me in our homeland...you shall continue to do that in their own"  
"Yes, my prince" answered the captain with a respectful tone, encouraged by the prince words...  
Even while being cold the prince can raise his men spirits...  
Without a single more word the prince left his captain to get Muradin and some men with them...  
Their journey won't be an easy one...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:Chapter revised for spelling mistakes**

**Flash backs**

**1) The prophecies**

"Where are you going?" asked Arthas the blond lady that was accompanying him in that empty district of the city of Dalaren...

"No, Arthas...it's a secret" he heard the lady's voice who was riding her horse just in front of him...

She was excited and Arthas could tell that from the way she rode the horse was a way that one would do when he is running from danger...

And even he was finding some difficulty to reach her, although he can't be completely blamed since the horse he was riding can't be compared to Invincible..

Arthas grinned sadly as he remembered his old friend...true it was just a horse, in the eyes of the world, but it was something more for Arthas...

Were it here right now he would have outstripped her on his back...

Shaking the sad memory of his dead horse away he asked the lady "Why that overexcitement then?"

"Because I want to be with you...always"

The prince skipped a beat...believing the lady was grinning as well and feeling joy with the answer the prince gave a grin as well and asked cunningly "Well you were already with me back at the violet citadel...perhaps you meant you wanted to be alone...with me"

A chuckle came from the blonde lady much to Arthas joy who increased his pace to reach her...

And to his surprise it was she who stopped with her horse, giving him the opportunity to reach her...

And so he did...

Feeling his presence the lady turned to him and they locked gaze...

Arthas smiled admiring these blue eyes and that beautiful face of his companion...

And then it was his turn to move his eyes away to the road...

The prince eyebrows frowned in puzzlement upon seeing a lonely house that lied ahead with some light coming from inside...

His puzzlement turned to a question to his companion "Jaina...where are we really going?"

Jaina gave a sigh as her gaze went to the house...

She remained silent for some moments but then she looked to Arthas...

"Come Arthas...there is something I want you to share with me"

Arthas raised an eyebrow and with a smile he joked "I always wanted to but...isn't it still early for us to be ready for such thing?"

Jaina's face blushed and went all red as her shout was mixed with Arthas chuckle "IT'S NOT A BED THAT I MEANT I WANT TO SHARE WITH YOU...YOU..."

She paused in her words while Arthas completed chuckling...failing to find a proper insult to him she sighed in annoyance as she began to ride her horse towards the house...

Arthas stopped chuckling as he kicked his horse to start moving and asked her with a cheerful voice "And what's better than a bed to share then?"

"A Future" her quick answer caught Arthas off guard with the serious tone of the young lady that made him quite puzzled...

"You seriously don't want our future life to be in that house?!"

"OF COURSE NOT" yelled the lady back at him "And you better wait till we reach it...and then you can understand what I meant"

Her statement made Arthas more puzzled but he waited as she asked and remained silent...

Few minutes later they were at the door of the house and only then Jaina dismounted from her horse...

And following her steps Arthas dismounted from his horse as well...

Jaina knocked on the door then waited...for some moments there was no response but then the door was opened...

Arthas studied the one who opened the door...he was an old man, Arthas guessed to be around sixty, his hair was white and he had quite long white beard...

There were some wrinkles but still the man didn't look to old...

"Well isn't it my little Jaina here.." said the man with warm tone and Jaina returned it with a smile...

"It's good to see you again...Aprim" replied Jaina before turning to Arthas "And I would like you to meet my friend, Prince Arthas...son of King Terenes, and the crown prince of Lordaeron"

"Is he?" asked the man, seeming to be surprised to see the prince here...then quickly he extended his hand "It's an honor to meet you face to face, prince Arthas... even though I find it odd to walk without guards"

Arthas shook the man's hand "It's nice to see you as well...and it's not odd at all to walk without guards...I just like to walk around without them and this city already appear to be safe"

Jaina eyed Arthas with admiration "He doesn't like guards to stand between him and his people..Aprim"

Arthas eyed Jaina and his heart was overjoyed seeing the admiration in her eyes and was only distracted when the man talked "Well that's really so noble from a prince...such things don't usually happen since a royalty is always important to protect"

There were some moments of silence as no one responded to the last statement...

Then Aprim broke the silence and stood aside as he greeted them "Well then come inside and join me ...I am looking forward to seeing your future"

"My future?" the man's words caught Arthas off guard and he couldn't help but to respond with such astonishment in his voice

"Our future, Aprim" said Jaina correcting the man's word who stopped for a moment and turned to Jaina...seeing the concern in her eyes and the previous admiration she gave to Arthas he quickly understood what kind of future she meant...

"Follow me then" he said as he completed walking in a long narrow hallway...

"Come" whispered Jaina to Arthas while holding his hand...

"You brought me to astrologer, Jaina?" asked the prince with some nervousness "Why should we come to astrologer...why does it matter?"

The blond lady held his hand and pressed it, then she whispered softly to him "Because I want to make sure that I will be with you..Always with you, Arthas...and I can't wait to get over my worries..and you had to be with me..I wanted you to be with me in this"

"And what if you didn't get over your worries?" his voice was still annoyed but he spoke with some softness in his tone "What if the man made you see what you don't wish to see...what will you do then?"

She pressed his hands again and whispered to him while still following the man "I am going to change them...I am going..to be with you, Arthas"

With great amazement Arthas stopped and turned to her "Jaina...Jaina do you really love me that much?"

Her cheeks turned red as she lowered her head to the floor, not able to lock gaze with him...

A smile curved the prince mouth as he looked away "I am must be so lucky to have you, Jaina"

The lady moved her hand along his arm till reaching elbow "As I am, my prince"

Great emotions were passing through them and just when they were thinking to release it did the man voice shook their thoughts "Here we are then"

They turned to the man and found him standing in front of a door of a side room, waiting for them to enter so then he would follow them...

Jaina entered first and Arthas was about to follow but then a question passed in his mind and he felt the urge to say it...

He stood at the door as well and turned his gaze to the man "Tell me...Aprim, how correct your predictions are?"

The man smiled to the prince "They are often right, prince Arthas"

The prince thought to ask again a question he felt was more important now "And exactly Aprim...what made you an astrologer...how can you predict things that happen in the future so correctly as you say?"

The man smile was mysterious that time as he asked the prince vaguely "Have you heard about the bronze dragon flight...prince Arthas?"

"The what?" asked the prince with wonder, not sure about what he has heard and just as the man was about to repeat did Jaina interrupt them "Hey can't you both talk inside...or talk about the subject later"

They both turned to her and the man was quick to answer "Yes of course, my lady"

He then turned to Arthas "After you, prince Arthas"

The prince sighed as he entered the room and stood beside Jaina who was eying the man...

"Well I am sorry of being rude her, Aprim but I am..."

The man quickly interrupted her "Not at all my lady..I know you are concerned about the future of both of you"

The man closed the door behind them and got past the prince who was eying the room curiously...

There wasn't much furniture...only some chairs and a table between them while the walls of the room itself were covered in an odd bronze color...

It was then that a strange thing caught the prince attention on the table...

A small statue of a dragon...

A bronze dragon...

"Well be my guests now" said Aprim who was now sitting on a chair on one side of the table while pointing to the chairs on the other side for them to have their seats...

With a smile Jaina nodded as she moved forward, giving Arthas no chance but to move forward with her...

All he could do while sitting is to sigh as he started eying the statue again just after sitting...

Somehow he thought the statue was glowing...

That it was alive...

Arthas raised his eyes to Aprim...seeing that the man himself was eying him as well, interested in the way the prince was eying the statue with...

Or perhaps interested in the prince's way with the whole situation since he came here...

"Do you wish to know about the bronze dragon flight, prince Arthas?" asked the man seeming mysterious as before and that time the prince was determined to know about that matter...

"What is the bronze dragon flight?" asked the prince, indirectly answering the man's question...

The man sat back more in his chair and closed his eyes with his hands clasping together seeming in deep thought...

Arthas couldn't help but to wonder how about that rocking chair the man was sitting on and how it was swaying but he decided to leave that thought for now trying to concentrate about the more important matter...

Jaina, on the other side, was moving her eyes between the two of them but still her eyes were reflecting her curiosity same as Arthas...

However she was forced to eye Aprim only just as he began to speak "From very long time ago an evil force dominated on the whole of Azeroth...On seeing this force...the titans...the creators of the order has decided to destroy this evil and make this world a better one...And so they did...and before they this world behind they chose guardians to protect it from any greater threat...the aspects"

Aprim was silent for some moments eying both his guests...noticing their burning curiosity he continued with a smile "The titans assigned five aspects to protect the world...these aspects were dragons...the most intelligent creatures in the world...and each aspect had his own flight with its name matching its own color"

Again Aprim held his breath again, showing the fact that the story was a big one...

He completed "The first flight of these flights was the bronze dragon flight...the flight that is responsible for our world timeline, the one who protects it from any altering or disturbance... the flight is ruled by Nozdormu the lord of time...the one who is believed to know the past, the present and the future...even said to know his own death and its time...exactly"

"That's so odd" said Jaina interrupting the man after finally having enough "I never thought the dragons were so great like this...the only ones I knew were those red ones used by the orcs who used them to invade our lands...I only regarded them as beasts"

Aprim smiled "Perhaps Dalaren didn't teach you much about ancient history, lady Proudmoore... the red dragons are ruled by Alexstraza , the queen of life...during the second war the orcs succeeded to enslave the dragon queen and forced her to lay eggs for their own use...it's from these eggs that the beasts you are talking about emerged from. Before this incident the red dragons were never mindless beasts"

"And what is the bronze flight to you, then?" the question came from the prince, who remained silent for so long, catching the two off guard...

His tone wasn't a pleased one however...

Aprim was the faster to recover...with a cunning smile he responded "I look into the future, prince Arthas...the future that is only known by the bronze flight...the flight of time"

The prince eyebrows frowned "You learned this from them?" again the prince was uncomfortable...and what increased it was the man's mysterious smile and his answer..

"It's a secret, prince Arthas" was the answer that was about to cause the prince to lose control on his nerves, if Jaina didn't interfere with gently holding his hand and raising it above the table while talking to the man with soft voice "Aprim...it's time"

The prince scowled as he looked to her, puzzled "Time for what?" was all what he said...

"Time for the revelation, my prince" said the lady with a tempting voice, while pushing the prince's hand with her own to be reached by the man's hand as well...

Her tempting voice succeeded to calm the prince down a bit who gave a deep sigh and submitted to the lady's will...

Aprim smiled and without any more words he put his hand on their hands...

His smile vanished...he closed his eyes and lowered his head down, appearing to be in deep thought...

The moments of silence seemed to irritate the prince who was tapping the table with his other hand...

Still irritated he chose to turn to Jaina...he hoped her pretty face will relief him, along with her hand that was holding his own...

However the prince got more irritated as he looked to her face, for pretty as it may be it showed how much the lady was concerned...a fact that really surprised the prince much...

Can it be true...does the lady really care so much about their future together...

Does she really hold such great feeling towards him...

Such thoughts should have really made him happy since he also holds feelings towards her but ironically it was the same thing that disturbed his happiness for he also found himself as well concerned about their future together...

The prince, then, checked her hands, only finding it to be pressing quite hard on his own reflecting her concern...

Failing to be relieved as he wanted the prince shifted his gaze randomly around the room, hoping to find something to lessen his concern even if it had to be a diversion...

But again his action made him more concern when his eyes lied on the bronze statue of the dragon...

Its glow didn't appeal to the prince but as he concentrated more on it he could swear...

The statues eyes were glowing...

"I see..." boomed the man's voice suddenly shaking the prince who turned sharply to him, only to find him with his eyes opened and fixed on a random wall in the room...

The prince wondered what else the man would see but that useless wall...

"darkness..."came the man heavy answer on both of them as he, himself, seemed so much astray "darkness where only so few spot lights are present...in..in these spots...I see you...laughing ..joking...and sharing looks...holding hands...and..and sleeping together"

The prince eyes widened before feeling the lady's hand squeezing his own harder again...as he turned slowly to her...he could see was greatly concerned...

But this time she was blushing so hard as well...

And were the time suitable the prince would find her so gorgeous with that blush that reflected her shyness...

However he himself was distracted and it wasn't the thought of being with Jaina in one bed that annoyed him or made him shy...

He was annoyed from the fact that the man can see them that easily in their private state that nobody should see them in...

And even thought it was just an illusion, it still mattered to the prince...

"Then there is only darkness everywhere" said the man again and this time Arthas couldn't stand the tension..

"What do you mean by darkness?" he asked nervously and the man responded slowly "It means...that either I can't see further than I saw or..." he paused suddenly checking his next words that the prince desired so much to know...

"Or what?" he asked stiffly and as the man gave a deep sigh the prince knew

It wouldn't be what he or Jaina really desired to hear

"Or that you don't have a future together, my prince" said the man before a heavy silence fell on the room...

And the silence was cut by Jaina who sharply removed her hand "That's enough" she said it with a sharp tone catching both men off guard who wasn't waiting for the lady to get that change in tone...

Then Arthas quickly smiled sarcastically "That's really nice of you to say"

Aprim simply turned back in his chair "I am being honest here, prince Arthas"

The prince kept his smile "And what exactly prevents you from..." Jaina interrupted him, again catching the men off guard "Can you see our future separately?"

Arthas smile vanished from his annoyance "Jaina...isn't this enough?"

"Yes I can lady Proudmoore" replied the man quietly ignoring the prince protest...

It was then that Jaina gave him her hand "Then tell me how is my future without Arthas?"

The prince frowned, not liking the way of Jaina of taking the subject seriously...

And the way she said her words that lacked emotions...

Or perhaps he was wrong...for as the prince eyed the lady he could see how concerned she was...

But perhaps her concern was only...for herself...

Not liking how his thoughts went the prince shook his head, hoping it would distract him and eyed Aprim who sighed as he moved himself forward in his seat and held Jaina's hand...

He then closed his eyes as silence irritated the crown prince of Lordaeron and increased the lady's tension...

And though the prince was irritated by the silence he couldn't help but to feel surprised about odd thoughts and feelings that invaded his mind...

'It's alright Arthas' was one thought in the prince that continued 'Holding her hand shouldn't make you jealous or nervous...for the intention...is different here'

The thought aimed to comfort the prince but his stubbornness and strong head had a role to play 'And why THE HELL do I have to care about the intentions if they were doing a thing that any lovers would do'

Another thought, a one that would be sarcastic, came to his mind 'As if lovers hold hands to read their future together"

His thoughts, his inner conflict, were disturbed by the sudden voice of Aprim...

"I see...odd thing..my lady" said the man whose face showed his confusion despite his closed eyes..."I see..two visions...of you"

"Two visions?" his confusion was transferred to Jaina herself "What does that mean?"

The same question echoed in the man's mind...

Could that be...two visions...something he has never seen before...

Something is going wrong...the time will be messed with...

Two visions

Ending the overwhelming thoughts the man finally answered "I see two futures for you, lady Proudmoore"

Jaina's eyes widened as she let out a short gasp while Arthas got concerned, for although he didn't like what was going on from the beginning the last words drew his attentions...

Aprim opened his eyes, again staring at a random point in the room "I see you...as a head of a city...a great city of humanity that still don't exist"

Jaina's eyebrows frowned with concern "You mean...I am going to be its founder?"

Aprim didn't answer and simply continued his foretelling "I see this city of yours...completely destroyed...and then your personality changes as you only seek revenge and death to those who caused it and the total elimination of their entire race"

Arthas smiled sarcastically "What a bright future, Jaina"

Jaina looked to him with annoyance before turning again to Aprim and with same concern she asked him "Who destroyed it Aprim?"

It was Arthas who got annoyed then...again not liking the fact that Jaina changed her concern of being together to that about her own future and her fairy city...

"I am going to change them...I am going...to be with you, Arthas"

His annoyance declined as he remembered her words, her desire to even change the future to be with him...

He hoped he was right about this at least...

His attention was caught after some silence when Aprim stated "About the second vision my lady it's...it's different...much better I believe" his last words caught Jaina's attention that she didn't repeated her last question again...

"You are a leader, Jaina, a queen of all mankind...all men there are bowing before you...all are willing to serve you, to sacrifice their lives for you...you are in a great castle...filled with mighty guards"

He got silent some moments, trying to figure out more...

And oddly Arthas didn't appear annoyed this time...

He just wondered about the strange vision...

On the other hand Jaina appeared to be quite excited but thankfully Arthas didn't notice that excitement, else he would misunderstand it with Jaina caring more about the fulfillment than changing it to be together...

Or perhaps he will be right to understand it like this...for the promises of this vision, the special including of all men bowing to her, can prove much better than just being with one man...

Even Jaina wasn't above such temptations...

"But you are alone my lady" complete Aprim after some silence "In your private chamber you are sitting there..alone...and you aren't happy"

There was again some silence and then Jaina turned to look to Arthas to find him looking at her as well...

His face wasn't a happy one...

She turned again to Aprim and asked "And Arthas? Where is he? Isn't he with me in this vision?"

And rather than being pleased with Jaina mentioning him and caring to be with him, Arthas thoughts went to another direction..

That she wanted this vision, the second vision, to happen, but he stood as a barrier in-between..

That she was just asking about him when she saw that he wasn't pleased...

Arthas quickly shook these thoughts and again Aprim helped him to be distracted from it as he took his hand away of Jaina and leaned back in his chair "Unfortunately I don't see him, my lady"

Arthas gave a wry smile while Jaina appeared bit nervous and she suddenly held Arthas hand, to the prince's surprise...

The prince smiled comfortably but then the lady dragged his hand on the table "Then read about his future as well, Aprim"

Arthas glared with annoyance to the lady...again his thoughts went to the other direction..that the lady wanted to make sure if he was a barrier in-between...

The prince sighed, finally feeling guilty about the way he thought...especially when he remembered his memories with Jaina and the way she always looked to him with...

She cared much about her study, she was so ambitious, again he thought uncomfortably but countered 'She always spared some time for me'

"My prince...do you agree?" asked the astrologer and Arthas nodded after getting over his thoughts...

The man held his hand and smiled as he closed his eyes "Something is disturbing you, prince as I noticed each time I talk to you"

Damn that astrologer he's not just foretelling but observing as well, thought the prince while Jaina gave a cunning smile, understanding how the prince was thinking...

Oddly Aprim immediately began the foretelling, as his smile vanished "That's strange...I see you with two visions as well, prince Arthas"

His immediate foretelling caught them off guard as Jaina's smile vanished as well, being replaced by concern...

"What's wrong with you?" asked Arthas joking more than being cynical "Seeing two visions each time?"

To Arthas surprise, the man gave a genuine smile for less than a second before continuing seriously "I see your golden hair...your lively skin...both turn to white, pale...and dead...I see you there with a great sword, a unique crown..sitting there...atop of the world...in the frozen land of the dead"

He was silent...and his silence took a long time that made the lady ask him cautiously "Aprim"

"The second vision, I don't see well" said Aprim still closing his eyes "This time I see you... imprisoned deep in the earth...your skin is quite pale but still retaining some life as well as your hair...you are still having the great sword of the first vision...but without the crown this time..and...you have a companion with you, a demon like creature...he is blind but oddly he perfectly sees his surrounding...you...he...sorry I can't see no more" He suddenly took his hand away of Arthas and to the prince and the lady surprise there was some sweat in his face "This vision was a tiring one my prince" He said with a weak smile...

He didn't receive reply, not from the prince or the lady...he just saw the two exchanging a long look and he couldn't help but smile again...

His smile vanished when the lady turned to him "So, I am not going to be with Arthas" asked the lady with annoyance and Aprim simply shrugged his shoulders "I couldn't see everything, my lady...I just saw some images of your future"

"A demon like creature" wondered Arthas before cynically saying to Jaina "What a better companion than you, Jaina"

Jaina looked to him with malaise but Aprim simply stated "He's a male, prince Arthas"

With sudden change in mood the prince turned to him "As if it matters" he said and with cold tone he asked "Tell me Aprim, how can you fake sweating?"

"Arthas" said Jaina, not liking the sudden change in his tone but Aprim calmly answered "I didn't fake sweating, prince Arthas" he was silent for a moment before continuing cunningly "Nor did I fake the visions"

Arthas knew he would read his hidden thoughts but he couldn't stop the sharpness of his voice "And am I supposed to believe in this garbage?"

Jaina couldn't but help but stand up as she said angrily "Arthas that's enough" she held him from his arm, urging him to stand so they can leave...

For some moments the prince kept glaring at Aprim, who didn't appear to be affected by the outburst at all...

Then, sighing angrily, he stood up to leave with Jaina...

With a quick smile she spoke to Aprim "I know our way out...I am sorry Aprim"

Arthas glared at her but decided to hold himself as Aprim answered "It's alright lady Proudmoore...I understand"

"Thank you" said the lady warmly before turning to Arthas who was still glaring at her "Let's go Arthas"

The prince didn't respond immediately but then he walked away with the lady...

Only then did Aprim caress the bronze dragon statue as he almost whispered to himself "Everything is alright"

And the statue glowed more...

"You shouldn't have been angry like that Arthas" said Jaina as they finally walked out of the house towards their horses "The man was just being honest"

"**To hell with his honesty**" the prince temper changed little since his moment of outburst "That's why I hate astrologer, Jaina...just because he claims that he sees what will happen doesn't mean that it will happen"

"We are going to change the visions Arthas...just please calm down"

The prince suddenly turned to the lady and held her hands in his own "I am sorry Jaina" he said sincerely "I am just...I didn't like what he said about my future...I know it's selfishness from me to just care about my own and not be happy about your bright future and..."He was silenced when she slipped one hand from his hands and put her finger on his lips "Stop it Arthas" she said in soft voice "It's not a bright future...not even the second vision...he said I am going to be alone and sad...do you know why I will be sad if this happens?"

She removed her finger and the prince shook his head with some puzzlement...

The lady smiled genuinely "Because you aren't going to be with me in this Arthas"

The prince heart held two emotions...

Of happiness for what the lady feels towards him...

Of sadness that they won't be together...

Unless

"We can change this Jaina" said Arthas excitedly "You said it yourself...we are going to change the future so we can be together"

Jaina retained her smile as she said happily "We will be changing them...all of them if we need to be together"

The prince heart became empty of sadness as he was overjoyed...

There was some moments of silence, heated with emotions, that Jaina broke as she slipped her other hand "I think we should go" she whispered shyly as she moved to her horse while Arthas moved to his own...

"Well at least there is one vision I don't want to change" said Arthas as he jumped on the back of his horse...

Jaina looked confused...after all this there was one vision he liked "Which is?" she asked and her eyes were met with his cunning eyes...

"The one that we will be sleeping together" he said and laughed, seeing how the lady blushed madly...

He kept laughing as his horse began to move while the lady didn't move still...

"Playboy" stated the lady with a grin as she began to move away from the place that she saw visions of her future at...

She could only hope that it's going to be a good one...

**2) The culling**

Screams went across the city...

Fire blazed in most of its buildings...

The citizens of stratholmes were facing a horrible night, much worse than any nightmare they have ever seen...

They were attacked and mercilessly killed by horrible creatures called undead...

But that wasn't the only horrible thing..

They were also hunted down by humans...

By their own kind

They were hunted down by prince Arthas Menenthil

"Why are you doing this to us?" screamed a man who has just seen the death of dozen of men in front of his eyes...

He was in a terrible condition with an arrow in his leg that forced him to crawl and not be able to stand up...

"Why are you doing this to us?" He repeated his scream to the footman who was approaching him with a great sword

"No...please don't kill me" he said as he tried to crawl...he eyed the soldier and to his surprise...

The man was sad...

He was sad that he will kill him,

Then

"Why" the man screamed again "Why are you..."and just before repeating the same words again did the soldier charge him with his sword...

The man gasped as the sword pierced his gut...

And then he died slowly...

On an another side of the village other soldiers were standing in front of a house watching it burning down and eliminating any life with it...

The strategy always seemed to work but not all times for as the house was burning, someone emerged from inside who seemed to have fought dearly for his life...

Or another one's life

She was a young woman who carried a baby and held him tightly to her chest...

"We are safe now, my child" she said while weeping...her face was almost burned, yet quite oddly her baby wasn't harmed...

Only the arms that surrounded it were harmed, severely burned...

The nearby soldiers, who circled them, couldn't help but imagine how much the woman suffered, physically and mentally, to save her baby...

The thought brought tears to some soldiers who couldn't help but release their emotions...

It wasn't out of evil, not pure at least, that made them kill their own people...

They were saving them, saving them from being turned into undead and serving the dreadlord Malganis and the undead scourge...

They were saving their homeland from being overwhelmed from the hordes of the undead...

Or so they thought...

"Don't worry child, no one is going to harm you" the woman appeared to be getting insane, for all the odds were against her and her child "I am with you, your father will be with you...he's just having a bath and will soon join us"

One soldier sobbed loudly, unable to stand more "My lady…you are making harder for us"

The words seemed to catch the woman attention as she finally raised her eyes to them..."Who are you?" she said terrified "What do you want from me? What do you want from my child?"

One soldier drew his sword and whispered sadly "I am sorry, my lady"

Finally understanding the lady backed off "**No, No...stay away from us...stay away from my** **baby**" she felt the heat of flames in her back and she knew...

She can't back off more...

Her eyes were filled with tears "No...please no"

"I' am sorry" whispered the man again with a broken heart as he watched the fear on the lady's face...

But then as he advanced slowly towards her he saw another expression on her face...

A glint of hope...

"Prince Arthas" yelled the lady suddenly, causing the whole men to freeze in their positions…

And before any could react the lady ran past through the soldiers who were clearly distracted and hesitated that no one raised a sword to her face...

They moved their gaze to her and saw that she was running to a blond man with a strong built body who held a great hammer in his hand...

His figure shook the men and it wasn't just for the blood, sweat and dirt that covered his body and that were common in all of them...

It was actually the cold glare of the prince, the one who has commanded to purge this city...

The poor lady ran into the wrong man and she didn't know the ugly truth...

"Prince Arthas" said the lady as she stood in front of the prince...

She was breathing heavily and clearly affected by what happened "Prince Arthas, save me, those men want to kill me and my baby...those men are ruining your people and your homeland and killing your people...prince Arthas..."

She shut up as she sae the cold expression as if it didn't matter to him at all..

Or perhaps he did for despite the cold mask he wore the lady could see or just imagine...

There was terrible pain that he was greatly trying to burry...

"It...it can't be you...it can't..."she couldn't complete her sentence as she felt something hard piercing through her back and reaching her chest...

The lady gasped as her own body shook with the sudden weakness...

Yet still she held her baby firmly who still compled crying although it became louder just the moment his mother weakened as if he felt what happened...

Then the lady heard words from her back accompanied by a sobbing voice "I am sorry I...had to do it suddenly...I didn't want you to feel anything..."

The lady's eye rolled as she started to fade out and just as the sword was pulled out of her body did she fell on her knees...

Suffering the burning fire was enough...

She couldn't stand more...

"My baby..." she whispered "Please spare my baby"...and then she passed out as her face hit the ground with the baby under her body...

Again more soldiers sobbed with a sound, finally understanding why the lady fell only on her knees...

She was protecting her baby to her last breath...

A man threw his sword, quickly rushed to the dead body, turned it gently on its back and picked up the baby...

The man hugged the baby and patted on its back while he gazed to the dead body...

He then turned to his fellow who impaled the lady and saw the same sadness on his face...

They locked gaze for sometime before his fellow suddenly looked away with fear and backed away...

The man was surprised by his fellow sudden reaction but what surprised him more was the nervous and fear in the eyes of the other soldiers who backed away as well...

Only then did the man hear heavy footsteps getting close to him...

Catching his attention the man turned to the source and froze...

Now he understood the reaction of his fellows...

Before him stood prince Arthas, himself, with all his coldness and somehow appearing to be dead, same as those undead he fought...

"Kill him" said the prince coldly and his words caused a wide gasps among the soldiers and made the man, himself, shiver

"My lord...I..can't" said the man weakly while holding the baby strongly to him...

He wasn't going to die...he was going to live another day...and this baby wasn't even his own son...

Yet fear shook him heavily making him realize that he was just feeling a fraction of what the baby felt...

More tears went down and mixed with the sweat of his face "I can't"

"**Soldier**, I am ordering you to **kill the child**" came the cold yet powerful command of the prince mixed with his own anger, rage and fury...something that shook all soldiers...

Save the one who stood in front of him, who oddly managed to yell in the face of his prince "**I can't! I can't my lord...I have a son who's still born, same as this one, stabbing this baby is just like stabbing my son...and I would never stab my son!"**

His reaction surprised everyone...

Even the prince coldness was replaced by a surprise...

For a fraction of a second, just for a fraction before turning to its original coldness...

Another soldier appeared to gain some courage from his fellow and tried to talk sense to the prince "Prince Arthas, it's just a baby...It can't have eaten the grain...It can't be affected by the grain"

Some men began to give their approval for the man's idea, but when they saw the rage, the anger the prince displayed to the man they returned to their silence and fear...

Even the man himself returned to his fear as he muttered "I'm sorry, sorry my prince"

The prince kept his gaze on the man till the large crash of the falling ceiling of the burned house caught his attention along with his men...

The house was turning to ashes with fire still eating it...

His men then looked to him again, catching his attention and making him turn his gaze to the dead body of the woman...

He kept looking on it for some time, making his soldiers hold their breath...

Despite the slaughter they did...they were still hoping that the prince will spare the baby's life...

The prince puffed as he turned his gaze from the body "Very well" whispered the prince, almost to himself, yet still all his men heard him...

Some men started to give sighs of relief while others began to give hysterical laughs, caused by their mixed emotions that seemed to be contradicted with their actions...

The soldier, carrying the baby, seemed to be the most touched of all them as he held the baby tighter to his chest and closed his eyes, as tears fell from it, and not even noticing the prince who put his hammer to his back and turned his back to his soldiers

The man smiled sadly to the baby which got calmer "Don't worry child," he whispered to the baby and his ears caught the footsteps of his fellows behind who were approaching "Nobody is going to harm you" he stated quietly but he didn't know

He was completely wrong...

The prince turned to him and suddenly the man found the prince hands pulling the baby from his own hands with great force...

The sudden force caught the man off guard and he couldn't help but release the baby, out of fear of being torn between their hands...

"Prince Arthas" panicked the man while his fellows released grunts and tried to reason with the prince...

"**My prince, NO**" cried one voice

"**My prince it's just a baby"**

"**Prince, he can't harm us...he's healthy**"

"You can'_"

"**Silence you fools**" roared the prince with fury and rage, silencing his men and then he pointed to the woman's dead body "His mother was feeding him, **feeding him after being infected**"

The men froze for some moments before shifting their gaze to the dead body...

Blood was filling the body but as some of the men concentrated they found a white liquid tainted with green color and with some dirt at her chest where the man impaled her...

"Infected milk" stated one man in astonishment and then the whole group understood...

The baby was infected...

And the prince wasn't going to spare his life...

With anger the prince turned his back on them before putting the baby on ground and took some steps back as he watched him, crying from the sudden force applied on him...

The prince gazed away, on the burning houses, the corpses of his people...

His gaze went on a far small bridge standing over some water that passed through the city...

Fury again bolted in his eyes as he recalled the near events that happened there...

"We are going to finish this now Mal'ganis...just you...and me" echoed his own voice in his mind which drew images and recalled the dialogue and the event...

There stood the demon, the dreadlord Mal'ganis, before him...

The one who claimed to be responsible for scourging his homeland...

"Brave words, unfortunately for you it won't end here...your journey has just begun...young prince" came the dreadlord voice in his memories as he walked away to the bridge, with prince Arthas pursing him...

"**Stop you coward, and face your death**" yelled the prince at him and the demon stopped, only to turn to the prince and start talking again "Gather your forces and meet me in the arctic land of Northland...it's there that we shall settle the score between us...it's there that your true destiny...will be unfold"

The prince ran towards the dreadlord, only to find him teleporting away moments later...

Rage and fury started to be built heavily within the prince, who stood at the spot where the dreadlord has just disappeared...

With that rage he raised his hammer and looked to the sky and shouted "I will hunt you to the ends of the earth if I have to...do you hear me...**to the ends of the earth**"

"**To the ends of the earth**" roared the prince as he raised his hammer, catching his men off guard, who probably didn't understood what he meant...

He was readying himself for the final blow...

"**My lord...NO**"

"**Don't do it...he's just_**"

Their voices were silenced along with the baby cries...

It was one blow to the helpless body...

And it was over...lifeless...as his mother and father...

As what his whole city was going to be...

A man couldn't help but to vomit while another one lost his consciousness...

The other simply froze in their places with their hearts skipping powerful beats...

They would always remember that scene in their lives...

As would the man who carried him, now muttering in a shocked state "My son...my baby"

And as would the prince, of course

The prince threw his hammer away and gave a loud roar as he fell on his knees...

He couldn't bear any more...

Even his coldness was shattered as he held his head with both his hands as he felt great thoughts, memories and emotions overwhelming and agonizing him, just as his face would show to anyone who looks to it at that moment...

The prince was suffering...

" (Uther)**You are not my king yet boy**(Arthas)**:** **Damn it Uther**. As your future king I order you to(Arthas-Uther) **Have you**(purge**) lost your mind Arthas**(this city)(Jaina) I am sorry Arthas...I can't watch you do this(King Terenas) My son, the day you were born the very forest of Lordaeron whispered the name(Uther-Kelthuzad) **Remember Arthas**...we are paladins...vengeance can't be part of what we must do (He)(Kelthuzad) will cleanse this land and establish a paradise of eternal darkness"

"My baby"

"Please spare my baby"

"I am sorry Arthas...I can't watch you do this"

She was there...last time he buried his head in his hands...

She was beside him, calming him down and making sure that he was alright...

Now she left him...Uther has left him and his father won't be pleased by what happened...

His people would hate him...on knowing what happened they would never stand by his side or trust him again...

They will hate him...they wouldn't not trust him as their future king...

If Uther, himself, didn't...if Jaina herself didn't trust his decesion...

So would they...

"I will bring honor to my father and my kingdom" his thoughts and memories moved again...

"Light give me strength"

But even the light, itself, seemed to abandon him...

It didn't stand by his side and he...

He has lost everything...

Save one thing...

"Gather your forces and meet me in the arctic land of Northland...it's there that we shall settle the score between us"

He can still have his revenge...

"I will hunt you to the ends of the earth if I have to...do you hear me...**to the ends of the earth**"

"My lord" came that voice that shook him out of his memories and thoughts...

Save the last thought...of revenge

Standing on his feet, the prince turned to see his men, now concerned about his own state...

"Men, purge the entire city" commanded the prince as he still could hear distant clear voice of yells and screams...

His men were still doing their task...

"We still have a war to deal with"

They looked worried...after all what happened, after all they have been through they weren't really ready for more...

Arthas knew that and knew that if he wanted to fight Mal'ganis then he will have to do just as he said...

He will gather his forces, the fresh and the worn out ones and he will assault Mal'ganis there...

"Where is that war, my lord?" asked one man causing Arthas to move his eyes among them, studying their reaction

"Northland" said the prince "We are going to Northland"

**3) Being parted**

Arthas stood alone at the port yard checking his men and the movements they were taking...

Some men were loading weapons and shields on the ships...others were loading food and supplies while others were just giving orders...

Though he was checking his men his thoughts were quite astray...

They have left him...

His mentor and the woman he loved has left him alone to purge the city and walked away...

She has walked away...

She has promised to never deny him...but it only appeared to be a promise of words without any action...

She should have stood beside him but she didn't...

Yet he still intended to give her one chance...

Just one last chance...

"Prince Arthas, what's happening?"

"Why are you killing us?"

"He is working with the undead"

"The children, not the children"

"My baby, please spare my baby"

Pain, bitterness crushed Arthas face...

He thought he lost his feelings...that he went only cold...that he only desires for revenge

That only rage filled his heart

But now the memories of the culling are still haunting him...

His heart was aching about what happened even though he believed that he did the right thing.

"I will not allow it Mal'ganis...Better that these people die by my hand than serve you as slaves in death"

Arthas closed his eyes...still pain crushing his face..

He believed that he has saved them...from something even worse than death...

"My lord...NO"

"DON'T DO IT...IT 'S JUST..." The sound of the hammer, the crushing the little body in his memories brought more pain to him...

"Damn it! Damn it" he muttered with low voice in bitterness and anger

"Arthas?!"

The prince paused in his thoughts...feeling annoyed that he was exposed in his feelings...

Especially when it's comes in front that voice...

The pain was quickly replaced by coldness as he turned to face the owner of the soft voice...

His former companion and love...

And the one who betrayed him, as he believed,

Jaina Proudmoore...

With concern the lady took a step back as she saw the look on his face and how it changed...

It looked more like a dead face than the one she used to see and admire...

Her eyes were shining in sadness with some tears escaping it, something that would have moved his heart and made him do what he can to replace it quickly with happiness...

But he didn't care now...not after purging a whole city and seeing many women weeping, for the death of their companions, and while begging to spare their lives...

The lady checked the place, making sure that no one was near enough to hear or know what was going on...

Then she looked back to the prince "Arthas...what happened to you?" said the lady with tears in her eyes that he simply ignored "Listen, Jaina" muttered the prince coldly "I am going to hunt down Mal'ganis in Northland... And you will either choose to be with me or get out of my sight"

That hurt, that badly hurt...

She remembered that he talked with the same way to Uther's kinghts back at Stratholme...

"Those of you who wish dearly to save this land follow me, the rest of you...get out of my sight"

His words to them were nearly the same to her...that either she's with him and is willing to save this land...or that she's against his actions which meant, for him, that she doesn't care about this land...

"Why Arthas...why should you go there it...it just sounds like a trap" she tried to reason with him but the prince wasn't in the mood to be reasoned with...

The prince puffed impatiently "The ships are nearly ready Jaina...there's nothing that you're going to say that will change my mind...so simply choose your side"

The lady couldn't stand more as she burst "**What side to choose? To follow you in this madness and then all of us die there? Or refuse to go with you and be thought as a betrayer to you and unconcerned about my people...what do you expect me to choose**?!"

An anger that she never saw in him before has just appeared to her with the prince eyes widened and his fist clenched and again Jaina stepped back as she felt sudden fear...

Even his breath reflected his rage...

The prince kept breathing soundly and as Jaina looked in his eyes she felt or only imagined that there was something else than rage and anger...

Pain...

That his whole body wasn't just trembling in anger but pain...as well

"Arthas...this isn't you" she said, unwillingly tasting her tears while talking "Not the man I knew and loved...the one who cared dearly for his people...something is terribly blinding you**...by the light** I know that you are greatly feeling the burden of your crown...but that's not the way Arthas...you leading your men to their death in these lands...but even worse..."

She paused suddenly before moving towards Arthas and just stopping in front of him...

She then raised her eyes to his own "Your own death, my prince"

With such emotions, with her nearness to him, he should be affected like he always was...

Yet what Jaina saw in his eyes revealed the horrible truth...

His eyes were cold, empty and more likely...dead

"So be it, Jaina" he stated coldly as he turned and walked away "At least my death will spare me from seeing **the likes of you** and Uther"

His words made her boil from inside...and suddenly she felt a great urge to turn him back and slap him right in the face...

This may even awake his dying consciousness...

Yet Jaina knew that this may never do what she imagined...

A slap can't get Arthas back...

It may even make him more resentful...

It was Jaina, at that moment, that felt her knees trembling, her whole body shaking...

She suspected that she can do it...even if it helped him...

Failing to direct her emotions to anything else...Jaina fell on her knees and hid her face as she sobbed loudly while Arthas did nothing that continuing walking away...

Again she was turning him down...Arthas thought

Minutes later, Arthas was finally in front of his ships and between many of his men, with none daring to interrupt his thoughts, save captain Falric who, upon seeing the prince, rushed towards him...

"Prince Arthas...is everything alright? I saw miss Jaina Pr..." Arthas interrupted the captain coldly "Everything is fine, captain" his answer silenced the captain who knew it wasn't true but couldn't say anything

"Is my ship ready to sail?"

The captain quickly checked the port yard and answered "There is only little time left, then all ships will..." again he was interrupted by the annoyed prince "**I only asked for my ship, captain**"

The captain hardly swallowed his saliva, just before answering the prince "Yes, my lord..your ship is ready to sail"

"Good" said the prince calmly before commanding "I want you to gather as many men as this ship can stand and then immediately begin moving"

"As you order, my lord" said the captain before going away to a battalion of men to give them the prince's orders...

While the prince again checked the port yard and its activity as one thought filled his mind...

That he would soon have his revenge...


	3. The whispers of insanity

**The whispers of insanity**

**The first alter: The corruption of the aspect**

He hasn't done it before…

His place was always there in the caverns of times or the bronze dragon shrine or the wyrmrest temple…

Or even the time itself…

He used to guard the time from any twists and changes, that even if they occurred he will use his power to make them ineffective…

But now he resided deep in the earth…in places that he was never used to stay at…

But then the deeper he got into the earth the better he could hear the whispers…

The whispers of insanity…

Nozdormu was the time lord, said to know everything that happened, is happening, and will happen…

However what was happening to him at that moment wasn't what he was expecting…

He knew they were evil…he knew they were going to corrupt him, change him…

Yet he couldn't help but listen more to these whispers that used to visit him permanently…

They made him think he had no power to stop it…

He didn't believe at first but then he found that the whispers, the thoughts pouring in his head were overwhelming, unstoppable…

But what shocked him that later he began to feel

It wasn't evil as he thought…

Or as the others may think…

"**This place…is ours**" the whispers were mixed in his thoughts and then they were continually repeated in his head that made it hard for him to know the new whispers from the old ones…

**Azeroth was our world…**

**It was never for the titans…**

**It was never for the mortals…**

**It was never…for the dragons to guard…**

Perhaps Neltharion wasn't to be blamed to have fallen to their whispers…

But that's only if he had really fallen to their whispers…

"**Deathwing is fake" **was another repeated whisper in Nozdormu realm **"This whole world is fake…and the timeline you wished dearly to protect is nothing but fake as well"**

**It has never happened…**

**It will NEVER happen…**

**We will not let it happen…**

**YOU…will not let it happen…**

The thoughts were overwhelming but the bronze behemoth showed little emotion or effectiveness…

Despite the insanity, the madness that the whispers were driving him to the aspect time couldn't help but to oddly find it reasonable…

**Your masters pretend to be wise…pretend that they care for the order of the universe…**

**They pretend to be immune, to never fall in corruption and madness…**

**They care**

**Only for their selves…**

**And now this world is threatened by their former champion, the greatest champion…**

**Even he, the wisest of beings has fallen, corrupted by the so called evil…evil that cannot be compared by what you call our evil…**

**The GREAT TITAN was miserable, confused…**

**He didn't find rest in the order of the titans…**

**He only found it…in chaos…**

**And so…will you**

He didn't object…he didn't roared with objection…

He has foreseen what was to become of him…to become of this world…

They were right…

And he couldn't deny…

**Have you never considered the foolishness of your masters? To prepare a world for mortals that contains deep within a power they couldn't destroy…**

**And then await from you and the others to protect it…from us**

Perhaps why that was the reason for being insane…for Nozdormu, the whispers appeared to be reasoning and insane…evil and good…promising and threatening

He felt they were right…after so long time of hearing the whispers and thinking what was right…

If even Sargares himself denied the titans order then why wouldn't he…

At least he will not want to undo their work…to destroy thousands of life but he will try to lead it to a better future…

The probabilities of what this world will become wasn't encouraging…

So many blood will be spilled and the lesser race, like these nightelves, won't even mind to destroy their world if this comes to their own benefit and goals…

**They are no better than the demons **

**They must be treated like the demons**

What forced him to stand aside..to see what can happen and yield to it while he has the power to change it…

Nothing forced him…what wisdom was in just keeping one timeline without altering it even when it leads to chaos…

**And that's why you must deny their order**

**It's their order that brought chaos**

**Our order was stable one where we only ruled with the elementals under our full control…**

**Are the nightelves under your control, dragon…**

**Are the lesser beings guided by those who must guide them…**

**If they have the will to do what they want…then why not you as well**

**What wisdom and order do you seek from your silence…**

Part of Nozdormu tried to recollect his own thoughts, his pure thoughts but the voices wasn't give him time…

Even the aspect of time wasn't fighting time to fight back…

He was surrendering…

And he wasn't afraid about that…but his was extremely confused and puzzled…

Nothing seemed right in what was happening to him but yet…

Everything seemed right…

"Brother" the voice wasn't of the whispers this time, rather it was a voice that shook Neltharion and even the whispers for few moments before the bronze aspect moved his eyes to one who called him brother…

And indeed he was, though his scales were black one that didn't resemble anything of the bronze flight…

The other dragon, the black one, was greater in size than Nozdormu…and only the size and the color what seemed to make difference between these dragons…

At least to a mortal eyes…

"Neltharion" replied Nozdormu back "How did you find me here"

The black behemoth took one step closer that somehow seemed to shake the ground "Your memory has been running slow these days brother" said Neltharion with his unique deep voice "You seem to forget much about my powers as an earth warder and as the one assigned with the knowledge of the land and its deep and hidden places…I can easily detect you brother"

**He is not your brother**

**He was supposed to be our chosen one, the savoir of Azeroth…**

**But we forsaw his selfishness, his will to rule all and destroy anyone who stands in his way…**

**We would have given him the gift of the demonsoul as you know…and he used it…just for himself**

"Under your directions" came this sudden thought to Nozdormu, devoid of any whispers that has twisted his thoughts lately…

It became so rare occasion…

And so it rarely or never proceeded into chain of thoughts…

It was always stopped…by the voices

**We never told him to destroy the world**

**We told that the well was under control, that he needed to stop the nightelves, those who brought the demons to your world**

"Indeed" was the quiet thought that came to Nozdormu who was unable to resist more

"What are you looking for me, Neltharion?" asked Nozdormu quietly as he began to form shield around his thoughts…

Again Nozdormu took one more step towards his brother and with his eyes fixed on his he answered back "I just want to make sure you are alright"

And then Nozdormu felt…this hidden power that was trying to read his thoughts…to know what lies deep in him…

Neltharion was wrong if he thought that his memory was weaker for he still remembered that the power of his brother was only for the knowledge of deep lands…

It was also for what lies deep…within someone

"Do you?" asked Nozdormu with a hidden ridicule that even Neltharion couldn't spot

"Yes brother" came Neltharion answer as he still fixed his eyes on Nozdormu "Ever since those demons began to enter the world and you have changed…just when you should have stayed guarding the time and ensuring that no intelligent being of these creatures can change it that you suddenly disappeared against the exceptions…you walked away…to wonder around the deep places of our world and leave your flight alone to guard the time from such grieve danger"

"I have my own reasons, Neltharion…and my flight don't need me at this time…those demons posses a threat to our ground forces, not for those who protect our timeline" answered Neltarion with the same quietness, though somehow he felt a smile was formed deep inside him…

Neltharion kept eying him for sometime, failing to know anything he sighed as he moved his eyes away "Just what are you hiding from me, Nozdormu?"

"What is supposed to remain hidden, Neltharion"

"And what does this have to do with these deep places?" asked Neltharion, seeming to care so much about the matter…

But that didn't worry Nozdormu or the whispers…

"I thought that you were the one to answer this question, Neltharion"

His brother was taken back a bit, puzzled from the statement that the time lord mentioned "What do you mean by that?"

There was some moments of silence and then it was Nozdormu who talked slowly "What have you found in this forbidden hidden place, Neltharion?"

A sudden change overwhelmed Neltharion as Nozdormu saw the sudden vibration of his body and the fear that lied in his eyes "U-l-d-u-a-r?" said Neltharion and somehow the bronze dragon felt that he spelled each letter with fear, not just the whole word

"Exactly, Neltharion…what did you find in Ulduar?"

Though the dragon remained silent but his eyes revealed how terrified he was…the mentioning of the place seemed to have a negative effect on him

**What else can he find…in the place that** **Khaz'goroth forbid him to enter**

**He found us warning him just like Khaz'goroth to go back or he will suffer like no one else has suffered…**

**He is a betrayer, selfish…**

**He doesn't deserve our gift…**

"Voices" muttered Neltharion with a slight shaking voice "Voices that were driving me mad… voices that were driving fear in my heart..It was just when I approached the gates of Ulduars that I could hear them…they were saying it wasn't the time to open it…that I will only see eternal torture if I dared to open it now"

Neltharion raised his eyes to Nozdormu "And I was afraid of these voices, Nozdormu…imagine when me, the earth warder, is afraid of something….what madness and evil can be behind such voices"

"And that's also why you came here…to me, Neltharion…to know who's behind these voices"

The silence of Neltharion increased Nozdormu's confidence and then it was Neltharion question that confirmed his thinking…

"Yes, brother…I know your dominion over time can make you see this world in its future including those who live on it…and this include the owner of these whispers"

"Trust me then, Neltharion…you don't want to know…not now at least"

"You are only increasing my fears with that, Nozdormu…why don't you just tell me what you know?" asked Neltharion seeming bit nervous and annoyed this time but it didn't bother Nozdormu much who kept his quietness while answering "As long as your fear comes from your thoughts and imaginations then there is no need to tell you or show you anything…because what lies there, behind Ulduar, is worse than any of your thoughts and imaginations"

His words seemed to greatly effect Neltharion as his face was covered with mixed emotions of fear and anger "**How?** How it can be worse?" roared Neltharion angrily as he turned his back

to Nozdormu who could that he was breathing heavily…

**Out of fear…**

**He breaths heavily out of fear…**

**The voices he heard…he knew he was no match for it**

**He stands no chance against us…**

"How can this be?" wondered Neltharion with another pure thought popping in his head "How can I know that they want to destroy us and feel alright with it…they want me to destroy my brother…and still I feel nothing wrong about it"

Oddly he wasn't stopped by the voices this time, allowing the chain of thoughts to proceed…

"It's…it's just like this human prince…that one who carried the cursed blade to save his people only to destroy them in the end"

**Arthas…**

Nozdormu gave a sigh as the voices stopped with that name "Not again"

It was then that Neltharion turned to him "Nozdormu…I need you to assure me…that there's a future for this world…despite this madness that lies behind the gates of Ulduar"

**Indeed there will be a future…**

**Only when the gates of Ulduar is unleashed with our full power…**

**Then this world will return to its former glory again…**

"Don't worry, brother" said Nozdormu, his voice bit strayed "There will be future for this world but only…when we defeat the demons"

The last words caught Neltharion attention…with sudden determination he exclaimed "Then so be it…I will make sure to fight and do all what I can till I drive all these demons back from this lands"

"Remember Neltharion, I may be the one who sees the future but I am not the one who makes it" commented Nozdormu, hoping that Neltharion will understand it the way he wanted him to understand it

And just as he hoped the black aspect smiled as he prepared himself to fly "Thank you, big brother…I will make sure that my brethren and I be the ones who make the future…along with the other heroes who defend their land"

And with that the earth warder flew away leaving his brother alone…with the whispers of insanity…

Nozdormu blinked for some moments, trying to deal with the overwhelming whispers that was greatly changing not only his fate but the fate of the others, including the demons themselves…

He began to breath heavily just as Neltharion did when he was present…and then suddenly he knocked himself to the nearby wall as he roared with anger

"**This…can't be happening to me**" he shouted to no one actually as he hit the wall again…

His face showed his suffering of being controlled by more than an entity within one body

"**III**…**will** **NOT** be…**Murzond**" he shouted again with pure rage and this time he knocked a good part of the wall while causing the whole place to tremble around him

Hour later he was there laying on the ground and closing his eyes, only appearing to be sleeping…

But no for so long…

**What is done…can still be undone**

The aspect of time opened his eyes full wide which blazed with fire that reflected his twistedness from the voices of the insanity

And then he gave a horrific roar that shook the entire place with fire emerging from deep inside him…

The fire then took a ring form as Nozdormu stopped his roar while watching the fire fiercely

Even the fire itself appeared to be blazing from his own rage and anger…

Only when he appeared to calm down a bit did the fire stopped its glowing…appearing to be shaping what appeared to be a portal…

**It's time…**

And with that Nozdormu flew directly in the fire

Before completely disappearing within it


End file.
